fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Valerie Gilneas
=Valerie Gilneas= "Shit, Marcel, what's your kill-count at? Nah, never mind - don't tell me. I'm '''winning'."'' - Valerie Gilneas, to Marcel Gilneas, During Operation Broken Arrow "Valerie's such a fucking cocktease. Not that I mind." - Red 'Full name--' Valerie Gilneas 'Race--' Lycanthrope Mutant (E-Series Progeny) 'Age--' 5 'Eyes--' Green 'Hair--' Blue 'Height--' 5' 9" 'Weight--' 177 Lbs. 'Innate Element--' None 'Preferred weapon(s)--' Hand Axes, Knives, Various Firearms Valerie is the eldest daughter of Verlaine Gilneas, and a mercenary working for Merchants of Menace. She has the dubious distinction of having the highest kill-count of any operative working for MOM, as well as the highest number of psychological evaluations taken without being discharged. Being Rubis' daughter, Valerie is a Lycanthrope, but has suffered from what is called the nemesis gene - a rare condition in which an Echidna breeder's traits causes unstable mutations in the resulting offspring. Whilst this trait results in individuals considerably stronger and tougher than is the norm for the parent race, it also results in mental instability, and often goes undiagnosed until a nemesis carrier succumbs to inherent psychosis and goes into a homicidal frenzy. In Valerie's case, the physical mutations have affected her wolf form dramatically; she towers above other lycanthropes in this form, and has a distinctly devolved, feral appearance, with oversized claws and a stooped appearance; onlookers have likened Val's morph state to being more like a Warg than a Wolf. Val is aggressive, arrogant, and assertive, and commonly talks proudly of her own invulnerability. Due to being Verlaine's daughter and being a lycanthrope, Valerie heals much faster than normal (especially when morphed), but lacks her mother's phenomenal regenerative capacity. Fortunately, Valerie's dense musculature and reinforced skeletal structure - both traits implanted by her mother - go a long way towards backing up her boasts. She is extremely proud of her body, which she works extremely hard to keep in shape. She has been known to exploit her sex appeal to get what she wants, especially when dealing with the likes of Grimm or Red, though she is not as infamous or experienced at using this tactic as her sister. Val's appearance and rough-and-tumble nature both have done little to endear her to more professional characters, such as Chameleon, though Cima Marin seems to get along somewhat well with her. Val has adapted to her inherent mental instability through training and discipline; unable to deal with it any other way. By training with the Beastmen of Duga's tribe, Val has trained in the ways of a Berserker, finding ways to channel her rage, and adapt her innate mental instability to her advantage. Because of this, she's mellowed slightly as of late, though as a consequence she has become even more convinced of her own strength and durability, a fact which has brought her family considerable annoyance. Val is fiercely competitive, with an ongoing rivalry with both Red and Tasi. Whilst she gets along fairly well with Red, Tasi and her do not get along in the slightest.